Its MineThe GazettE Alice Nine
by Kuro Shinigami Gazerock
Summary: cinta segitiga antara Ruki, Reita, & Shou . One shoot


ITS MINE

Rate: 13+

Author: Kuro Shinigami GZ

Genre : Comedy Garink

"Ruki milikku!", terlontar dari mulut kedua laki-laki jangkung itu. Mereka saling memperebutkan seorang laki-laki yg memiliki 5 buah piercings ditelinga kanannya itu.

"Ruki milikku. Lepaskan dia!", seru Shou. "Nggak bisa, lo yg harus lepasin dia!", Reita tidak mau mengalah. Mereka terus menarik kedua ujung tangan Ruki. "SETOOOPPP!", teriak Ruki. "Lepasin tangan gw..!", tambahnya. Shou melepas tangan kiri Ruki, Reita pun demikian. Ruki memandangi kedua pergelangan tangannya yg memar akibat tarikan serta genggaman yg kuat dari kedua laki-kali kawai itu. "Tanganku…..", Ruki merengek melihatnya. "Ru-chan, aku nggak bermaksud begitu", jelas Shou. "Kalian ini maunya apa sih? Kenapa malah jadi seperti ini?", Ruki mulai kesal. "Rukibela a….da….lah…. kisah cinta dua….. pria….", Ruki mulai berdendang.

"Ruki, dengarkan aku! Cintaku padamu lebih besar daripada cinta simacan tutul itu ke kamu", Reita mulai meracuni Ruki. "Ngomong paan lo? Ya nggak lah, cintaku lebih besar ke kamu, Ruki. Nggak usah dengerin si pesek ini", ejek Shou. "Enak aja! Jangan bawa-bawa hidung gw. Emang lo pernah lihat bentuk asli hidung gw dibalik noiseband ini?", Tanya Reita. "Pernah lah…", jawab Shou dengan percaya diri. "gw pernah ngintip lo waktu lo dikamar mandi. XD", tambahnya.

Reita hanya menunjukkan wajahnya yg memerah seperti saus cabe busuk. "Diem lo! Ngomong lagi gw gampar lo!", ancam Reita. "Lo pikir gw takut? Hah?", Shou mulai menunjukkan kegagahannya. "Kalo gitu, ayo kita selesaiin pake otot!", Reita menantang vokalis Alice Nine itu. Karena kegengsiannya, dia pun menerima tantangan bassis The GazettE itu.

Pertarungan dimulai. . . .

Dikubu kanan sudah siap, Reita dengan property Samurainya. Dan dikubu kiri sudah siap, Shou dengan property sumonya. *author: (digampar Shou)*. Shou dengan property ninjanya, sudah melotot ke arah Reita tanpa berkedip satu kali pun selama 2 jam itu. *author: Gilee.. kuat amet*

"Goonnnggggg….!", gong pun sudah dipukul. Pertarungan dimulai….

Reita memulai pertarungan tersebut dengan jurusnya. "HITEN MITSURUGI!", Reita menyerang Shou. Shou pun menghindar & membalas serangan itu dengan 'RASENGAN'. Reita terkena jurus itu, namun tak memadamkan semangatnya untuk memiliki Ruki & mengeluarkan jurus 'GETSUGA'. Karena kedasyatannya, jurus itu mampu melukai Shou. Pertarungan sengit nan panjang tak mampu terelakkan.

Setelah sampai ke ronde 10, mereka pun pindah menjadi bubur kacang ijo. Karena wedang ronde dirasa cukup mahal. *author: gak ada hubungannya ==*

Bubur kacang ijo 11 selesai, mereka tetap tak ada yg mengalah. Keduanya masih mempunyai poin yg seimbang, meskipun sebenarnya mereka sudah babak belur stadium akhir. Ruki yg melihat pertandingan mereka dari kursi penonton pun mulai tidak tahan melihatnya. "Cukup..! Hentikan hal bodoh ini!", teriak Ruki sampai menggemparkan seluruh penonton. Ruki berlari keluar dari gedung dimana pertandingan itu diadakan. Pertandingan pun dihentikan dengan hasil seri.

Keesokan harinya, mereka bertiga bertemu *author: yeiyalah, lawong tinggalnya seapartemen*. Semacam aliran listrik keluar dari mata Shou & Reita yg saling bertatap muka. Mereka sudah bersiap didepan kamar Ruki, menunggu sang primadona keluar.

Setengah jam kemudian yg ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya keluar. Hal yg serupa dengan kejadian tadi pun terjadi lagi. Mereka saling menarik tangan Ruki dari kedua ujung. "SETOOPPP!", teriak Ruki. "Ini sih De Javu", ucap Ruki dengan nada memelas.

"Santai aja Ruki. Cuma gitu aja kok", ucap Kai yg tiba-tiba datang &terlihat menenteng sebuah kopi panas. "Ngapain sih, Kai. Situ nggak tau apa-apa kan?. Diem aja deh", Ruki mulai kesal terhadap leadernya itu. "Aku tau kok. So pasti tau lah. Tiap hari ngeliat kalian…. Terus. Nggak ada pemandangan yg berubah dari hari ke hari", jelas Kai. "Tuh kan, kalo kamu lihat, kamu pasti bisa tau rasanya jadi aku", tuntut vokalis The GazettE itu.

"Kamu sih belum ada apa-apanya", kata Kai.

"Maksudnya?", Tanya Ruki.

"Lihat tuh yg didekat koridor itu. Lebih parah kan dari kamu yg Cuma ditarik-tarik tangan aja", jelas Kai sambil menunjuk ke arah 3 orang personil band yg juga sedang mengalami hal serupa seperti Ruki. Namun ironisnya, mereka lebih parah. Tetapi, siapa mereka?

Ternyata Aoi & Tora sedang memperebutkan Uruha. Namun berbeda dengan hal yg dialami Ruki, mereka tidak menarik tangan Uruha, tetapi mereka saling tarik menarik property yg dikenakan gitaris The GazettE itu. "Eh, lepasin! Yg berhak punya pernak perniknya Uruha tu Cuma gw", ucap Tora kepada Aoi. "Gw yg berhak!", bentak Aoi. "Udah dong…! Dasar om om hentai kalian. Hotpant-ku sobek….. hiks..hiks…", Uruha merengek. Tora & Aoi pun menghentikan sejenak acara tarik-tarikan itu. Mereka memandangi primadona mereka dari ujung ubun-ubun sampai telapak kaki. Terlihat pakaian Uruha yg sobek-sobek & mungkin tinggal separo. Rambut Uruha acak-acakan & tubuhnya sudah setengah bugil. Dengan kondisi Uruha yg cukup menggoda itu, Tora serta Aoi pun mulai mengalirkan air liur dari mulut mereka & menyemprotkan darah yg cukup deras dari hidung mereka. Uruha yg mulai merasakan firasat buruk pun langsung berlari tunggang langgang secepat mungkin, tetapi tetap saja terkejar &…. Silahkan bayangkan sendiri kondisi si Uruha yg super sekuseh itu.

Sementara itu, Ruki, Shou, & Reita hanya bisa melongo melihat kejadian mengerikan itu….

Wawancara singkat dgn Author XD…

Ruki : Katakan sesuatu tentang fic ini!

Kuro : This is my first fic. Ini fanfic udah duluuuuuuu begete. Sebener'e pengen publish yg laen. Tapi,,,, Sekedar mengenang bijimana Fanfiction yg boku buwat dulu".

Ruki : Mengapa anda memakai saya untuk jadi tokoh utama diFanfiction pertama anda?

Kuro : I don't know.

Ruki : Kenapa anda tidak tau?

Kuro : Kenapa anda Tanya" melulu?

Ruki : Because….. Malu bertanya sesat dijalan.

Kuro : ?

Ruki : Sekedar pengumuman…. Saya masih normal sodarah".

Kuro : So pasti. Ini hanya fiksi semata. Jikalau anda tak normal, boku putusin anda.

Ruki : Iya. Gak bakal deh…. Huehehe *Peluk Kuro*

Kuro : ^/^

Wawancara ra nggenah diatas gak wajib dibaca. Gak penting. =="

Sampai jumpa diFic-fic garink berikut'na… ^-^/


End file.
